Han  ChuL Heechul remains to be my best friend
by Miss Twinsball
Summary: Heechul seorang cowok lemah yang bertemu dengan Hankyung seorang pangeran sekolah. ini FF Friendship . TYPO berserakan dan berhamburan . Ch 6 ENDING ! . RnR plis  @ @  .
1. Chapter 1

**Han - ChuL "Heechul remains to be my best friend"...Part 1**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hangeng

Zhou Mi

Yesung

Lee Sungmin

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari BBF, banyak scene yang gue ambil dari sana, tapi ini MURNI PERSAHABATAN.**

**gue cuma bikin FF ber genre YAOI dan FRIENDSHIP**

**silahkan dinikmati (?)**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

Aku Kim Heechul, aku bersekolah di Super Junior High School, sesuai dengan namanya Super ! yah memang yang bersekolah disini semua anak anak Super, Super dalam arti kata Super Harta, mereka anak anak orang kaya. Jelaslah disini sekolahnya pangeran. Aku dapat bersekolah disini karena aku pintar. Bukan aku sombong, aku memang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 dari seluruh kelas. Tapi tetap saja aku tak punya teman. Alasannya sepele, karena aku cantik, aku dijuluki Pretty Boy di sekolah ini, dan aku juga tak sekuat anak anak laki, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku lemah, aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kuat, tapi semakin aku berusaha semakin sering mereka menghina dan mengolok olokku, aku pencinta warna merah dan pink, dan itu membuatku semakin sering dihina oleh mereka. Aku tak perduli , tujuanku untuk sekolah, bukan untuk memamerkan barang bermerk atau kekayaan orangtua.

"Boleh ku bantu?" tanyaku pada salah seorang teman kelasku yang sedang mencoba menurunkan bangku dari atas meja.

Hari ini semua kelas sedang bersih bersih, katanya sich akan ada pangeran baru masuk sekolah ini. Maksudnya anak baru yang akan masuk sekolah ini.

"Tak usah ! kau kan lemah seperti perempuan, sudah sana, kau mengganggu saja, " tolak temanku

Aku hanya diam, selalu seperti ini jika aku berniat membantu mereka, selemah lemahnya aku, aku pati bisa mengangkat bangku. Aku pun keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju toilet. Kukira toilet sepi, ternyata ada juga siswa yang membersihkannya.

Kan cuma anak baru…kenapa sampai heboh begini sich, sampai semuanya dibersihkan… batinku

Aku membasuh mukaku, dan kudengar seperti ada yang berbisik bisik dibelakangku.

"Heh,kau tahu tidak siapa anak baru yang akan datang hari ini?" Tanya salah satu siswa

"Tidak, tapi yang kudengar dia seorang pangeran, dan dia sangat kaya, "

"Bukan ! dia itu anak dari adik pemilik sekolah ini, yang kudengar juga di alahir dan besar di China, dia kemari untuk meneruskan usaha ayahnya di Korea, " jelas yang lainnya

"Berarti dia tidak bisa bahasa Korea donk?"

"Tidak ! dia bisa kok, malah kudengar bahasa Koreanya bagus, itu sich yang kudengar, "

Huft….dasar tukang gossip, masa pria suka gossip yang ga jelas sich…lagian bodoh amat, mau dia pangeran kek, dari China kek, dia kan cuma manusia, sama seperti kita….berlebihan…batinku

Dengan langkah gontai aku keluar dari toilet dan aku langsung dihadang oleh 2 orang pria yang memang selalu suka cari masalah denganku.

"Oh…ada Pretty Boy ternyata, " ucap Yesung

"Wow…..gelangmu bagus Heechul, "

Sungmin menyentuh gelangku dan aku langsung menepisnya.

"Jangan pernah menyenth gelangku, kau mengerti?" seruku

"Wah..Pretty Boy kita marah, ada yang istimewa dari gelang ini, "

"Tentu, lebih istimewa dari sekolah ini, dan lebih berharga dari pada harta orang tuamu, " seruku dihadapan mereka berdua. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, dan kembali kekelas.

Bete banget bisa ketemu mereka, mereka memang sangat tampan, tapi berlebihan tampan.. Ikh menyebalkan,…

Tiba tiba semua siswa berlari kembali masuk kekelas, dan Lee Songsaenim pun ikut masuk kekelas.

"Pagi, anak-anak, " sapa Lee Songsaenim

"Pagi ! "jawab siswa serempak

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari China, dia seorang pangeran yang mempunyai banyak perusahaan di Korea, dia adalah anak dari adik pemilik sekolah ini."

Huh..membosankan…kenapa perkenalannya harus seperti itu sich… gumamku

"Dari seluruh kelas dia telah memilih kelas ini,"

Terdengar seruan senang dari para siswa,

Berlebihan…batinku

"Pangerang, silahkan masuk, ini kelas yang baru untuk Pangeran, " ucap Lee Songsaenim sambil membungkuk

Cih…kenapa harus seperti itu, Lee Songsaenim kan lebih tua darinya…apa hebatnya sich?

"Annyeong, cheonun Hankyung imnida, aku tak terlalu fasih berbahasa Korea, jadi mohon bimbingan nya. "dia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

Dan membuat semua siswi wanita jadi tak karuan.

Benar benar berlebihan mereka semua, apa aku salah pilih sekolah yah? Pikirku

"Nah, pangeran, kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong sebelah sana," ucap Lee Songsaenim sambil menunjuk kearah mejaku.

Mwo ? Mejaku ? aku menoleh kesamping,

Oh tidak ! kenapa harus mejaku sich yang kosong….akh menyebalkan sekali..

"Annyeong, Hankyung imnida," sapanya mengulurkan tangannya

Hah? Cepat sekali dia sudah duduk disampingku, aku tak tahu jalannya?"

"Oh…Heechul, Kim Heechul, " balasku sambil menjabat uluran tangannya.

Hangat ! tangannya sangat hangat, aku menatapnya, dan dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku ikut tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#istirahat**

"Pangeran, ini bekal makan siangmu, "ucap salah seorang pria berpakaian dan berjas hitam putih. Aku tak mengerti ucapannya, yang pasti dia menggunakan bahasa China.

"Terima kasih, " balas Hankyung, dia berbicara bahasa China.

Akh…aku tak mengerti….gumamku sambil menggaruk garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Kau mau Heechul, ?" tanyanya

"Ne?"

Aku kaget, dia bertanya padaku sambil memberikan bekalnya padaku.

"Ini aku yang buat, Nasi Goreng Beijing, cobalah, "

Aku mencicipi sedikit bekal makan siangnya, dan….

Ternyata enak, dia pintar memasak juga rupanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Ehmmm…lumayan enak, kau bisa masak,?"

"Sedikit, " dia kembali tersenyum. Kenapa senyumnya sangat indah.?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan siang, aku pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tanganku, saat aku tiba di toilet, Yesung dan Sungmin menutup pintu toilet dan mendorong tubuhku ke dinding dengan keras.

"Heechul, ups salah..maksudku Pretty Boy. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu?" ucap Sungmin

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku

"Memberimu seragam baru ! " jawab Yesung

Aku bingung, seragam baru?

Lalu yesung mengambil sesuatu dari kantong yang berada di sampingnya. Dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah seragam. Tapi kenapa rok?

"Ini seragam barumu Heechul, kau lebih pantas menggunakan ini daripada yang kau pakai sekarang, " ucap Sungmin

"Aku tak mau ! aku laki laki bukan perempuan, " aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman tangan Sungmin sangat kuat.

"Kau itu lemah Heechul, kau lebih pantas jadi perempuan, "

Lalu mereka membawaku ke salah satu ruangan di toilet itu, dan memaksaku membuka celanaku dan menggantinya dengan rok yang mereka bawa. Aku tak bisa melawan, aku memang lemah, aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Selesai ! ayo Heechul kita keluar, kita tunjukkan perubahanmu, " ucap Yesung sambil menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari toilet.

Mereka mendorongku dan menjatuhkan ku dilapangan basket. Semua siswa menertawaiku karena aku memakai rok, lalu Yesung dan Sungmin melemparkan celanaku kemukaku, aku melihat celanaku sudah robek, mereka merobeknya agar aku tak bisa menggantinya lagi.

"Hya ! Heechul kau sangat cantik memakai rok, mungkin setelah ini aku ingin kau bermalam bersamaku, " seru salah seorang siswa

Mereka semakin menertawaiku. Aku menangis, aku tak tahan dengan semua ini, semua perlakuan mereka kepadaku, aku laki laki, aku bukan perempuan..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Memalukan !" ucap seorang siswa

"Pangeran ?" ucap Sungmin kaget

"Kalian tahu, kalian itu sungguh memalukan, aku akan bicara dengan kalian nanti, dan semuanya pergi, pergi dari sini, !" seru orang itu yang ternyata adalah Hankyung.

"Heechul, kau baik baik saja,?" tanyanya

Aku menatapnya dan aku mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh. Aku lalu pergi dari sana dan meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di taman belakang sekolah, yah inilah tempat rahasiaku, aku selalu disini jika aku sedih atau sedang ada masalah.

Aku menangis, aku tak mungkin kembali kekelas dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku tak mau ditertawakan lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahuku, aku menoleh dan dia Hankyung.

"Heechul, ?"

"Mau apa kau? Kau ingin menertawakan aku? Aku tak mau dikasihani, pergilah, biarkan aku sendiri?" ucapku

"Ini, pakailah, " dia memberikan celana kepadaku.

"Kau tak mungkin pakai itu terus kan?"

Aku mengambil celana yang dia berikan, memakainya. Dan membuang rok yang kupakai tadi.

"Ini, hapus air matamu, " dia memberikanku tissue

"Gomawo, " ucapku

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya

"Celana dan tissue nya, "jawabku polos

Dia tersenyum, entah kenapa aku selalu suka melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ceritalah…kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku ingin bercerita padanya.?...

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucapnya

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka selalu seperti ini padaku, aku ini laki laki, dan bukan perempuan, " ucapku menangis

Hankyung menatapku,

"Aku tak minta dilahirkan seperti ini, dan aku juga tak menyesal dilahirkan seperti ini, kenapa tak ada yang bisa mengerti diriku?" aku kembali menangis, aku menumpahkan semua kekesalan di hatiku selama ini.

"Aku mengerti, Kau kuat Heechul, kau harus bisa ? tunjukkan pada mereka smeua kalau kau tak lemah " jelasnya

Aku melihat matanya, mencoba mencari kejujuran disana.

"Kau mau jadi temanku Heechul?" tanyanya

"Ne?"

"Jadilah sahabatku, dan aku akan melindungimu, "

"Kau? Jadi sahabatku?" tanyaku heran

"Ye..wae? ada yang salah?"

"Naega wae?"

"Karena kau berbeda dari yang lainnya, kau tak menganggapku seorang Pangeran, melainkan sama seperti yang lainnya, aku senang ada orang yang seperti itu, dan kau satu satunya yang bersikap seperti itu padaku Heechul,"

"Kau mau? Berbagi suka dan duka kepadaku?"

Aku mengangguk.

Lalu dia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, "SAHABAT?"

Aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya, "Ye…SAHABAT ,"

Aku tersenyum dan dia juga tersenyum, aku tak menyangka, kalau seorang pangeran seperti dia mau bersahabat denganku….

Tapi aku senang, sekarang aku mempunyai seorang sahabat, sahabat dari China.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Han - ChuL "Heechul remains to be my best friend"...Part 2**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hangeng

Zhou Mi

Yesung

Lee Sungmin

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari BBF, banyak scene yang gue ambil dari sana, tapi ini MURNI PERSAHABATAN.**

**gue cuma bikin FF ber genre YAOI dan FRIENDSHIP**

**silahkan dinikmati (?)**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**#keesokannya….**

"Heechul, kau sedang cari apa? Kehilangan sesuatu?" Tanya Hankyung yang sedang melihatku kebingungan

Aku sedang mencari barangku yang hilang, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa kalau aku menghilangkannya,

"Aku kehilangan gelangku, aku tak tahu kapan gelang itu hilang, " ucapku murung

"Kau ingat terakhir kalinya kau menaruhnya dimana?"

"Ani, aku selalu memakainya, tapi hari ini aku tak melihatnya di tanganku,"

"Yah sudah jangan sedih, kau bisa beli yang baru kan?"

"Tak ada gelang yang seperti itu, tak ada….." ucapku sedih

"Wae? Gelang itu berarti untukmu?"

"Sangat ! bahkan lebih berarti daripada nyawaku, " ucapku hampir menangis. "Karena itu gelang peninggalan Eomma ku,"

Air mataku menetes, Hankyung meraih daguku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Sudah jangan menangis, nanti kita cari sama sama saja, sekarang mau ikut aku….?" Tanya Hankyung

"Kemana?" tanyaku

"Menghapus air matamu," jawab Hankyung singkat sambil menarikku keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berdua pergi ke Taman Bermain, menghabiskan waktu seharian disana, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan Hankyung, dia selalu bisa membuat aku melupakan kesedihanku, aku berharap ini akan selamanya, seandainya ini mimpi, aku ingin tak pernah bangun dari mimpi ini.

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu, aku dan Hankyung menjadi sahabat. Banyak siswa iri dengan kedekatan kami, tentu saja, aku yang dari kalangan biasa bisa bersahabat dengan seorang pangeran dari China. Semua siswa takut dan tunduk padanya, apalagi saat Hankyung terang terangan bilang ke semua siswa bahwa aku dan dia telah bersahabat, siapapun yang berani menyakiti atau menghinaku berarti mereka menyakiti dan menghina Hankyung juga. Hidupku di sekolah sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai berubah, para siswa mulai tak mengangguku lagi. Yesung dan Sungmin pun juga tak mencoba macam macam denganku. Semua berkat Hankyung, sahabat sekaligus pangeran Chinaku..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huft…..mana sich Hankyung, katanya mau pulang bersamaku denganku, kok sekarang dia belum muncul? " gerutuku di depan gerbang sekolah.

Aku kesal karena menunggu Hankyung yang lama.

Karena saking lamanya, aku mencarinya, aku kembali masuk kesekolah dan menuju kelas, saat aku hampir menuju kelasku aku mendengar suara Hankyung, aku tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahku, tapi langkahku terhenti karena bukan hanya suara Hankyung yang ku dengar, melainkan ada suara Sungmin dan Yesung. Kenapa mereka ada disini juga?

Aku mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka, aku mengintip ke celah pintu yang tak ditutup.

"Hya ! pangeran, aku tak menyangka, jangka waktu yang kami berikan adalah 1 bulan, tapi pangeran sanggup bertahana hingga 3 bulan, hebat !" ucap Sungmin

"Mana janji kalian?" Tanya Hankyung

"Baik, kami mengaku kalah, dan kau pangeran menang dalam taruhan ini, " ucap Yesung

"Aku kagum padamu pangeran, kau bisa tahan 3 bulan bersahabat dengan Pretty Boy itu, dia kan seperti wanita, lemah ! kau tak dimanfaatkan olehnya?" Tanya Sungmin

Taruhan? Jadi…..aku barang taruhan?

Apa maksud semua ini?

Mendengar itu hatiku sangat sakit, tega teganya Hankyung seperti itu padaku,

Jadi selama ini Hankyung hanya berpura pura menjadi sahabatku, dia hanya mempermainkan kepercayaanku, ternyata semua orang kaya itu sama saja, aku benci kau Hankyung, AKU BENCI KAU !

Saking shocknya mendengar percakapan mereka tadi, aku tak sengaja menyenggol pintu dan membuat pintu yang tak terkunci tadi terbuka, Hankyung yang mengetahui bahwa aku mendengar percakapannya tadi langsung salah tingkah.

"Mianhae, aku telah mendengar pembicaraan kalian, " ucapku dan aku langsung lari pergi dari situ.

Aku mendengar Hankyung berteriak memanggilku, aku tak memperdulikannya, aku terus berlari, tapi dia tetap mengejarku, tiba-tiba Hankyung menarik tanganku,

"Heechul, kau harus dengar dulu penjelasanku, aku tak bermaksud…."

"APA ? PENJELASAN APA? LEPASKAN AKU, AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI ! AKU BENCI KAU HANKYUNG, " seruku sambil menangis

"Aku tak pernah ada maksud untuk membohongimu Heechul, mianhae, aku tahu aku salah, tapi kau harus dengar penjelasanku dulu, "

"Aku….aku tahu aku lemah Hankyung, dan orang orang kaya memang selalu mempermainkan orang lemah seperti aku, aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau jadi sahabatku walau cuma pura pura, gomawo Hankyung. "

Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Hankyung, dan terlepas, aku pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang terdiam disana, terima kasih Hankyung, terima kasih kau mau jadi sahabatku walau tak nyata, dan nyatanya ini hanyalah mimpi.

Aku berlari dan tak tahu harus kemana, tiba tiba hujan turun, aku berteduh di box telepon umum di jalan, aku masih menangis, jujur, hatiku sangat sakit, aku masih tak percaya bahwa Hankyung melakukan itu padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku benar benar kaget saat aku tahu bahwa Heechul mendengar percakapanku dengan Yesung dan Sungmin, dia terlihat sangat shock, dia langsung berlari pergi dan aku berusaha mengejarnya, aku berhasil mengejar dan menahannya, tapi dia tak mau mendengar penjelasanku, ku akui aku salah, tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk membohonginya, aku tulus bersahabat dengannya.

Dia pergi meninggalkan aku yang terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah, seandainya kau tahu apa alasanku. Maafkan aku Heechul…..gumamku

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celanaku, sebuah gelang.

Aku memandangi gelang itu, dan kemudian aku menangis.

#Flashback

"Kembalikan, " ucapku pada Yesung dan Sungmin

"Ne?" Tanya Yesung

"Barang yang ada di tanganmu, itu bukan milikmu kan?"

"Pangeran, kau ini kenapa? Dia cuma Pretty Boy, kenapa pangeran membelanya,?" Tanya Sungmin

"Kembalikan ! atau kau akan terima akibatnya, "

"Pangeran mau gelang ini? Tapi pangeran harus menerima syarat dari kami,"

"Apa?"

"Pangeran harus bisa membuat Pretty Boy itu menjadi sahabat pangeran, dan buat dia menaruh kepercayaan pada pangeran seutuhnya, " jelas Yesung

"Baik, jangka waktunya?"

"1 bulan, kurang dari itu pangeran kalah, dan lebih dari itu pangeran yang menang,"

"Baiklah,"

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

#Flashback END

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba tiba hujan turun, dan aku masih terdiam di depan gerbang, aku menyesal telah menyakiti hati Heechul.

"Pangeran, apa anda baik baik saja? Nanti anda bisa sakit kalau terus berada disini, " ucap paman Huang dalam bahasa China

Aku mendongak, lalu aku segera masuk kedalam mobil,

"Paman Huang, bisa bantu aku?" tanyaku

"Iya, pangeran ingin minta bantuan apa?"

"Bantu aku cari Heechul, dia mungkin belum pulang kerumahnya, dia masih ada di suatu tempat, dia pasti kehujanan, cari dia Paman Huang, kumohon bantu aku mencarinya, " ucapku

"Pangeran, ada apa?"

"Aku melukai perasaannya, aku berbuat jahat padanya, ku mohon…Paman Huang mau bantu aku?"

"Baik, aku akan bantu pangeran semampuku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau dimana Heechul?... batinku

Dia pasti kedinginan, Heechul maafkan aku….

Aku melewati sebuah jalan yang sepi, lalu aku seperti melihat Heechul disana, di dalam box telepon umum,

"Hentikan mobilnya, " ucapku tiba tiba

Aku menatap keluar lewat jendela tanpa membuka jendelanya, aku memastikan kalau di dalam box telepon itu adalah Heechul, walau samar samar karena guyuran air hujan, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau itu adalah Heechul, dia duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Aku segera keluar dari mobil, dan aku berlari menghampiri Heechul yang tengah kedinginan di sana.

Aku berdiri di hadapannya, dia mendongak dan menatapku sayu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku melihat seperti ada yang berdiri di depanku, aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri, aku menatapnya sayu, saat aku memperjelas pandanganku, ternyata dia Hankyung.

Aku langsung berdiri dan mencoba pergi, tapi Hankyung menahanku.

"Heechul, kumohon dengarkan aku, "serunya di tengah derasnya hujan

"Apa lagi ! tinggalkan aku, aku tak mau dengar apapun," ucapku lemah

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku membohongimu, kau mau tahu alasannya?"

"Aku sudah tahu, karena kau pangeran kan?, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya, tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku, !" seruku

"KARENA INI ! INI ALASANKU KENAPA AKU MEMBOHONGIMU !" serunya sambil memperlihatkan gelang ku yang hilang didepan mataku.

Aku terkejut, kenapa gelangku yang hilang bisa ada padanya,

"Yesung dan Sungmin mengambilnya, aku berusaha mendapatkannya kembali, tapi dengan syarat aku harus mau menjadi sahabatmu selama 1 bulan, tapi sebelum hal ini, aku memang sudah ingin menjadi sahabatmu Heechul, aku tulus berteman denganmu, aku senang bisa bersahabat denganmu, aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk melukaimu, kau harus percaya itu Heechul, aku selalu mengingatmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku, " jelasnya

Aku terdiam, lalu Hankyung memelukku,

"Mianhae Heechul,"

Aku telah salah paham padanya, ternyata dia memang tulus berteman denganku, aku yang harusnya minta maaf Hankyung….batinku

Lalu aku merasa kepalaku pusing dan seketika semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Heechul menangis dipelukanku, tapi tiba tiba dia pingsan, aku menatapnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Aku menggendongnya ke mobil.

"Pangeran, sepertinya dia demam, " ucap Paman Huang sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Heechul

Mendengar itu aku langsung cemas, ini semua salahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku membuka mataku, hangat !

Aku memperjelas penglihatanku, dimana ini? Ini bukan rumahku, juga bukan rumah sakit, tempat apa ini?

Aku bangun, dan kulihat Hankyung tengah tertidur disampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku, aku mencoba menyentuh kepalanya, dan dia terbangun,

"Heechul? Kau sudah sadar, ?" Tanya Hankyung

"Hankyung? Kau menungguku semalaman?"

Hankyung menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku,

"Demammu sudah turun Heechul, syukurlah…" ucap Hankyung

"Hankyung…..mianhae…." ucapku pelan

"Ne?"

"Mianhae….aku sudah salah paham padamu,"

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu Heechul, maaf aku telah membohongimu, "

Aku menunduk, aku merasa bersalah sekali, telah menuduh Hankyung yang bukan bukan.

Hankyung memegang tanganku dan memakaikanku gelang yang hilang itu,

"Ini berharga untukmu kan ? Jangan sampai hilang lagi yah?" ucapnya . "Kau lapar? Aku akan bikinkan kau makanan, " lanjutnya

"Chakkaman….! " seruku

Hankyung menoleh, "Ne?"

Aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku, "SAHABAT?"

Hankyung tersenyum, " Ye….SAHABAT,"

Lalu Hankyung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingkingku, dia mengacak ngacak pelan rambutku.

"Sudah ya, aku buatkan kau makanan dulu, kau istirahat saja dulu…..Cinderella, "

MWO ! dia panggil aku Cinderella?

"Hya ! Hankyung !" seruku kesal tapi tak didengar olehnya

Aku tersenyum, senang rasanya aku bisa pergi dari mimpi burukku tadi. Dan mimpi indah ku datang lagi, tak apalah dia memanggilku Cinderella, karena yang memanggilku adalah seorang pangeran, pangeran dari China….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Apel :: iya...rate nya aman, nyaman, terkendali, aktual, tajam dan terpercaya #IniApaSich . panggil apa ajah boleh kok, :)<strong>

**Mayahahaha :: mari kita ramaikan HanChul dengan takbir (?)**

**ma'on clouds :: milih Yesung, karena akhi2 ini mata Yesung itu sesuatu banget dech, udah gitu Sungmin juga suka smirk2 gimana gituh kayak Heechul ajah , terpilihlah mereka di FF ku untuk peran antagonis . Chukka YesMin (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Han - ChuL "Heechul remains to be my best friend"...Part 3**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hangeng

Zhou Mi

Yesung

Lee Sungmin

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari BBF, banyak scene yang gue ambil dari sana, tapi ini MURNI PERSAHABATAN.**

**gue cuma bikin FF ber genre YAOI dan FRIENDSHIP**

**silahkan dinikmati (?)**

**Super Junior milik ELF dan KIM HEECHUL milik SAYA !**

**ok saya akui saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

"Hankyung, kita jalan jalan yuk, "ajakku pada Hankyung yang tengah membaca buku di Perpustakaan.

"Kemana?"

"Ke Taman Hiburan, "

"Yah sudah, setelah pulang sekolah kan?"

"Ani, sekarang, "

"Mwo?"

"Kita membolos saja, atau jangan jangan kau mementingkan image ya, sudahlah ayuk, kali ini saja, temani aku," bujukku

"Baiklah, "

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"Hya ! Hankyung kau sedang baca buku apa? Serius sekali, " tanyaku

"Cara merawat anak," jawabnya singkat

"Ne? kau sudah punya anak ?" tanyaku serius

"Belum, tapi aku ingin punya anak darimu, " jawabnya enteng

"MWO ? KAU KIRA AKU PEREMPUAN BISA MELAHIRKAN? SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BICARA !" seruku tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ini adalah perpustakaan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Cinderella?" dia semakin meledekku

"HYA ! HANKYUNG ! BENAR BENAR KAU YA?" seruku lagi

"Pangeran, maaf ini perpustakaan, jangan berisik, " ucap penjaga perpustakaan

"Oh…mianhae…" ucap Hankyung sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Gara gara kau tuch, " tuduhku

"Loch kok aku, itu karenamu yg teriak teriak tadi, jangan salahkan pangeranmu, Cinderella,"

"HYA ! …"

Aku hendak mengomelinya lagi, tapi dia menutup mulutku, "Sssssttt..perpustakaan…kau mau kita diomelin lagi, sudah ayo keluar, " bisik Hankyung

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hya ! Heechul tunggu, kita kesini sebentar, aku mau memberikanmu sesuatu, " ucap Hankyung

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah toko pernak pernik.

"Selamat datang Pangeran !" sapa penjaga toko

Hankyung tersenyum, lalu dia menuju kasir.

"Maaf, pesananku kemarin sudah jadi?" tanyanya

"Sudah pangeran, pangeran mau melihatnya, ?"

Hankyung mengangguk, penjaga toko itu lalu memberikan Hankyung sebuah kotak kecil, Hankyung membuka kotaknya dan didalamnya terdapat sepasang bracelet.

"Kau suka Heechul?" tanya Hankyung

"Ne?"

"Ini untukmu, dan satunya untukku, "

Aku melihat bracelet berwarna merah bertuliskan Han - Chul. Aku senang sekali.

"Gomawo Hankyung,"

Hankyung tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau senang Heechul?" Tanya Hankyung saat kami tiba di Taman Hiburan.

Aku mengangguk, lalu kami duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di Taman Hiburan itu. Aku melihat Hankyung bersenandung kecil sambil mendengarkan Ipod warna hitamnya.

"Hankyung, kau sedang dengar lagu apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Shining Star – Super Junior, kau tahu?"

"He em, aku tahu, "

"Aku akan menyanyikannya sedikit untukmu, "

**_…..Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love_**

**_Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo_**

**_Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time…._**

Hankyung menyanyikan lagu itu untukku, aku senang, suaranya sangat indah, apalagi dia menyanyikannya untukku.

"Wah…aku suka lagunya, sangat suka, " ucapku. "Tapi aku lebih suka kau diam, karena suaramu tidak bagus, " lanjutku bohong

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari Taman Hiburan sebelum Hankyung mengomeliku. Dia mengejarku, dan kami tertawa bahagia, aku ingin ini selamanya, tak berhenti.

Tiba tiba…

"Heechul awas !" seru Hankyung

Aku hampir saja tertabrak mobil, untung Hankyung cepat menarikku. Mobil itu berhenti persis di depan kami. Hankyung memperhatikan mobil itu, lalu kaca mobil pintu itu terbuka.

"Jadi, kau disini rupanya, " ucap seorang wanita setengah baya, dia berbicara menggunakan bahasa China.

"Kau membolos sekolah hanya demi anak itu, jalan jalan dan tak mementingkan image mu yang notabene adalah seorang pangeran, Hangeng…" ucap wanita itu lagi

Aku benar benar tak mengerti yang wanita itu ucapkan, aku melihat Hankyung diam saja dan tak menatapnya.

"Hangeng…masuk kemobil, " perintah wanita itu

Hankyung tak menjawab

"HANGENG !" seru wanita itu

"Aku tak mau !"

"Hankyung, dia siapa?" tanyaku

"Kau belum tahu siapa aku? Ternyata kau tak mengerti bahasa China rupanya, aku Ibunya Hangeng, " jelas wanita itu, dia berbahasa Korea.

MWO ? Ibunya Hankyung? Tapi kenapa Hankyung terlihat tak senang dengan ibunya?

"Oh…annyeong haseyo, Heechul imnida, aku temannya Hankyung, "sapaku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan

"Masuk !" suruh ibu Hankyung, dia tidak memperdulikan sapaanku.

"Kalau kau memaksaku sekali lagi, aku takkan pulang kerumah, ingat itu !" ucap Hankyung

Lalu Hankyung menarikku pergi dari sana, tak lupa aku membungkukkan badanku lagi kepada ibunya Hankyung.

Hankyung tak sopan….batinku

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hya ! Hankyung, kenapa kau tak sopan dengan ibumu?" tanyaku

"Aku tak suka dengannya, dia selalu mengaturku, aku benci hal itu, " jawabnya

Aku diam, kami mendengar suara klakson mobil yang berkali kali.

"Apa lagi sich….." gerutu Hankyung dan dia menoleh kebelakang. "Zhou Mi?"

Hankyung kaget melihat orang yang mengklaksonnya dari tadi.

Orang itu tersenyum dan keluar dari mobilnya, " Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Hankyung. Lagi lagi berbicara dalam bahasa China, aku kan tak mengerti…menyebalkan.

"Tak lama sebelum ibumu datang, bagaimana keadaanmu di Korea? Keliatannya kau bahagia sekali, " Tanya Zhou Mi

"Seperti yang kau lihat, "

Orang yang bernama Zhou Mi itu menatapku, aku merasa risih ditatap seperti itu,

"Hangeng , dia siapa? Teman sekolahmu, " Tanya Zhou Mi

"Bukan, dia sahabat sekaligus Cinderella ku, "

Aauuwwww !

aku menginjak kaki Hankyung.

"Hya ! Heechul, kau kenapa sich, asal injak kakiku saja, memangnya kau mengerti apa yang ku katakan?" omelnya

"Aku mendengar ada kata Cinderella, kau kira aku tak tahu kau membicarakan siapa, hah?" balasku tak mau kalah

Zhou Mi tersenyum melihat kami bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

"Temanmu lucu Hangeng, "ucapnya

"Ne? kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanyaku pada Zhou Mi yang menggunakan bahasa Korea tadi.

Dia hanya tersenyum

"Hya ! dia ini pintar tak sepertimu," ledek Hankyung

"Mwo? Hya, kau kira aku tak pintar, yang selalu mendapat juara 1 di sekolah siapa? Hah? Sedangkan kau masuk 5 besar saja tak bisa, " balasku emosi

"Hya ! maksudmu apa ! kau meledekku?"

"Kau duluan yang meledekku, siapa suruh? Dasar ! " ucapku kesal sambil menjulurkan lidahku

"Ahhh…sudah sudah….jangan bertengkar lagi, lebih baik, kita pulang, ayo, " Zhou Mi melerai kami yang sedang adu mulut, lalu kami masuk kedalam mobil Zhou Mi.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan, namaku Zhou Mi, kamu?" Tanya Zhou Mi di dalam mobil

"Oh, aku Heechul, Kim Heechul, " jawabku

"Hangeng, apa dia sudah melihat Heechul?" Tanya Zhou Mi

_Bisa ga sich kalian berbicara tidak dalam bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti…_

"Sudah, " jawab Hankyung singkat

"Lalu? Reaksinya?"

"Seperti biasa, dia tak berubah, "

"Kau tahu apa resiko yang akan dia hadapi?"

"Aku yang akan menanggungnya, " jawab Hankyung sambil menatapku.

Aku tersenyum, dan dia juga tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Aku mau kalian cari tahu siapa orang yang bersama dengan Hangeng tadi, mulai dari latar belakangnya, semuanya…mengerti kalian?" ucap Ibu Hankyung

"Baik, Nyonya Besar, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#keesokan paginya**

Hankyung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke sekolah, saat tiba di ruang makan, dia melihat ibunya sedang makan disana, seleranya langsung hilang, dia lalu pergi tanpa pamit pada ibunya.

"Hangeng, jauhi dia, dan jangan berteman dengannya lagi, " ucap Ibu Hankyung

"Kau tak punya hak mengatur siapa temanku," jawab Hankyung dan dia langsung pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nyonya Besar, ini data mengenai anak itu, " ucap Paman Huang

Ibu Hankyung lalu membuka map tersebut dan membaca data data tersebut, dia kembali menutup mapnya.

"Aku ingin pergi, antarkan aku, " perintah ibu Hankyung kepada Paman Huang

Ibu Hankyung lalu pergi dari ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Zhou Mi, aku tak perduli apapun resikonya, aku akan menanggungnya. Jika dia berani menyakiti Heechul, aku takkan memaafkannya.

Aku masuk kekelas, dan Heechul sudah ada disana.

"Annyeong Hankyung, "sapanya riang

"Annyeong…" jawabku

Lalu para siswa berhamburan masuk kelas, Lee songsaenim pun datang. Dan dia membawa seorang siswa, sepertinya aku mengenalnya

ZHOU MI !

"Hari ini kita kedatangan pangeran baru lagi, namanya pangeran Zhou Mi, dia adalah teman dari pangeran Hankyung, " ucap Lee Songsaenim

"Annyeong, namaku Zhou Mi, salam kenal, "ucapnya sederhana

"Nah, pangeran kau bisa duduk di kursi belakang sana." Tunjuk Lee songsaenim

"Ye, gomawo.."

Lalu Zhou Mi duduk di sebelah meja ku dan Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Heh, apa apaan kau? Kau berniat tinggal di Korea apa?" Tanya Hankyung saat istirahat

"Memangnya kenapa, kau tak usah panik gitu donk…"

"Mianhae…kalian berdua kan bisa bahasa Korea, tolong pergunakan bahasa korea jika bersamaku, "ucapku

"Maaf Heechul , kami lupa, " ucap Zhou Mi

"Lupa ? ingatan kalian parah , "

Lalu aku mendengar ada ramai ramai diluar kelas, aku dan Hankyung pun melihat ada apa sebenarnya, aku pun mendengar bisik bisik dari para siswa.

"Hya ! katanya ibu pangeran mau berkunjung ke sekolah, " ucap salah satu siswa

"Ibu pangeran? Pangeran Hankyung atau pangeran baru Zhou Mi? "

"Tentu saja pangeran Hankyung, "

"Wah, aku mau lihat calon ibu mertua ku, "

_Mwo? Calon ibu mertua? Dasar tukang gossip._

Aku menatap Hankyung, dia terlihat seperti tak senang mendengar ibunya akan datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mari Nyonya, saya perkenalkan dengan juara 1 di sekolah ini, " ucap Kepala Sekolah

"Heechul, kemari sebentar, " panggil Kepala Sekolah

Aku berjalan mendekati Kepala Sekolah dan Ibu Hankyung.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Heechul, dia selalu mendapat juara 1 di sekolah ini, "

"Apa latar belakang kedua orang tuanya?" Tanya Ibu Hankyung

"Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada Nyonya, " jelas Kepala Sekolah

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua, aku ingin mengenal anak pintar ini, "

"Baik,"

Kepala Sekolah pun pergi dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Ibunya Hankyung

"Benar kau murid yang pintar?" Tanya Ibu Han

Aku mengangguk kecil

"Pintar tapi tak ada uang, masuk kesekolah ini karena beasiswa, menyedihkan sekali, "

"Maaf, apakah ada hal yang ingin anda katakan padaku?"

"Jauhi Hangeng, jangan berteman dengannya lagi, "

"Apa ada yang salah, kenapa aku tak boleh berteman dengan Hankyung?"

"Karena kalian berbeda,"

"Karena kalian orang kaya, sedangkan aku tidak, apa itu jadi hambatan untuk kami berteman?"

"Iya !"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini pada Hankyung, ?" tanyaku

Ibu Han tidak menjawab, melainkan dia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Kau mendekati anakku apa karena uang? Berpura pura menjadi temannya padahal menginginkan uang anakku,"

"Aku tak serendah yang kau kira, aku berteman dengannya bukan karena uang, ingat itu, permisi, " aku pun pergi dari sana, karena aku tak kuat dihina terus terusan oleh Ibu Han.

"Kau akan tahu resikonya jika berani melawanku, " ucap Ibu Han tersenyum

Aku tak memperdulikannya.

Aku berlari pergi, aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi aku tak mau dibilang lemah.

Tiba tiba ada yang menarik tanganku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Heechul…." ucapnya pelan

_Hankyung….._

"Ku mohon jangan kau dengarkan perkataan ibuku barusan, aku tak pernah merasa kalau kau berteman denganku karena uang, aku tahu kau berteman denganku tulus, "

Jujur, aku sakit hati dengan ucapan Ibu Han tadi, dadaku terasa sesak mendengar perkataannya,

"Heechul…lupakan…yang penting aku tetap jadi sahabatmu, "

Aku akhirnya menangis, menangis kencang, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap Hankyung,

"Sahabat?" Hankyung mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

Aku mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingku padanya. Lalu aku memeluknya.

_Aku harap ucapanmu bukan mimpi Hankyung._

_Karena aku sudah terlanjur percaya padamu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**#keesokannya**

"Heechul….." panggil teman sekelas Heechul

"Wookie? Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul

"Aku tak mengerti soal no 7, kau mau membantuku? " tanyanya ragu

"Tentu, mana bukumu?"

"Ehm….Mana pangeran? Kenapa dia tak bersamamu?"

"Mollayo, mungkin dia sedang diruangannya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran, ada titipan untuk pangeran, " ucap salah seorang siswa sambil memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Hankyung yang sedang duduk santai di ruangannya

"Untukku? Apa ini?" Tanya Hankyung

"Maaf pangeran, saya tidak tahu, permisi, "

Hankyung lalu membuka isi amplop itu dan terdapat sebuah cd didalamnya, dan diatasnya ada sebuah tulisan,

**_"Kau dengarkan cd ini, dan kau akan tahu kebenarannya…."_**

Kebenaran?kebenaran apa?...batin Hankyung

Hankyung lalu memutar cd itu dan mendengarkannya lewat Earphone, dan Hankyung benar benar kaget setelah mendengar suara dan apa yang dibicarakan di cd ini. Hankyung lalu melepaskan Earphone-nya dan bergegas keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Heechul, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Hankyung

Hankyung lalu menarik tanganku. Dia membawaku keruangannya,

"Akh….sakit… Hankyung…." Aku meringis kesakitan saat Hankyung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di tanganku tadi.

"Hankyung….ada apa? Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku

Hankyung lalu memutar cd dan mencabut Earphonenya dan membesarkan volumenya.

Aku terbelalak, aku mendengar suaraku sendiri disana.

**_"Aku berteman dengan Hankyung karena uang, aku tak tulus berteman dengannya, dulu dia pernah membohongiku, aku membencinya, aku ingin membalasnya."_**

"Hankyung…..aku….aku…aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu Hankyung, aku tak pernah mengatakannya, " ucapku

"Aku mau tanya padamu, ini suaramu kan? "

Aku diam, itu memang suaraku, tapi aku tak mengatakan hal itu.

"Heechul jawab, suaramu kan?"

Aku tetap diam.

"HEECHUL JAWAB ! ITU SUARAMU BUKAN ?" Hankyung membentakku.

"Hankyung…apa apan kau? Kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Zhou Mi yang tiba tiba masuk

"Heechul, kutanya kau sekali lagi, itu suaramu kan? ITU SUARAMU KAN HEECHUL !" Hankyung kembali membentakku

"Iya. Itu suaraku, tapi aku….."

"LALU KENAPA KAU TAK MENGAKUINYA HAH !" potong Hankyung, bentakan Hankyung terdengar lebih keras, dan itu membuatku takut. Karena baru kali ini Hankyung membentakku.

"Hankyung, tak perlu membentaknya, kau tak sadar telah membuatnya ketakutan, " ucap Zhou Mi

"Kau tahu, aku membelamu di depan Ibuku, tapi…" Hankyung tak meneruskan kata katanya, dia menghela nafas panjang, " Ternyata yang dibilang Ibuku benar, kau cuma seorang penipu, dan tak lebih dari itu, " lanjut Hankyung dan dia pergi dengan marah.

Aku terduduk, dan sangat shock dnegan kejadian ini, Zhou Mi mencoba menenangkanku.

"Sudah Heechul, jangan sedih, "

"Dulu waktu Hankyung membohongiku, aku tak sesedih ini, tapi saat dia membenciku kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit, " ucapku hampir menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>ma'on clouds :: <strong>kurang yah angst-nya, oke bakalan gue siksa Heechul di next part** #BerapiApi . **Aku lagi mikir mau nambahin siapa, aku baru nambahin Wookie doank **#ngesot**

**stevanie7227 ::** makasih, udah bilang FF ku bagus :) **#BahagiaLahirBatin . **Ok udah ditambahin penyedap rasa kok, garam, gula, kecap sama Royco juga udah. Mau apa lagi** #AuthorMintaDirebus**

**Mayahahaha :: ****#IkutNiupTerompet** HAPPY NEW YEAR ! usia ku, aku baru berumur 7 tahun, aku masih imut2 penuh aegyo dan ratunya yadong (?).


	4. Chapter 4

**Han - ChuL "Heechul remains to be my best friend"...Part 4**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hangeng

Zhou Mi

Yesung

Lee Sungmin

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari BBF, banyak scene yang gue ambil dari sana, tapi ini MURNI PERSAHABATAN.**

**gue cuma bikin FF ber genre YAOI dan FRIENDSHIP**

**silahkan dinikmati (?)**

**Super Junior milik ELF dan KIM HEECHUL milik SAYA !**

**ok saya akui saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Author POV**

Zhou Mi lalu mengambil cd itu dan membawanya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini…minumlah, " ucap Zhou Mi pada Heechul, dia memberikan teh pada Heechul yang duduk di ruangan Zhou Mi

Heechul tak meminumnya, dia lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Heechul, kau mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Zhou Mi

Heechul menggeleng, "Ani, aku pulang sendiri saja, "

Saat Heechul keluar dari ruangan Zhou Mi, dia melihat Hankyung sedang berjalan di hadapannya, Heechul berharap Hankyung menyapanya, tapi Hankyung seakan tak melihat Heechul didepannya, dia berjalan dan hanya menyenggol bahu Heechul. Dia tak menyapa Heechul apalagi menatapnya.

Heechul merasa makin sedih, Heechul meneteskan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul berjalan sendiri pulang kerumah, dia masih memikirkan Hankyung, Heechul menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat lampunya merah atau hijau, lalu samar samar Heechul melihat sorot lampu menyilaukan matanya. Dan…..

Ada yang menarik tubuh Heechul

"Heechul, kau tak apa apa?" Tanya orang itu dan ternyata adalah Zhou Mi

"Zhou Mi?"

"Heechul, kau harus hati hati, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi pun mengantar Heechul pulang,

"Pulanglah Zhou Mi, aku hanya akan merepotkanmu, "suruh Heechul

"Heechul, kau masih memikirkan Hangeng,?"

"Ani,"

"Begitu pentingkah Hangeng untukmu, ?"

"Pulanglah Zhou Mi, ini sudah malam, "

Zhou Mi pun beranjak pergi.

"Hankyung….." ucap Heechul tiba tiba membuat langkah Zhou Mi terhenti. "adalah nyawa keduaku, "lanjut Heechul

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti, "

Zhou Mi pun pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#keesokan paginya**

**Heechul POV**

Aku sangat malas ke sekolah hari ini, tapi demi bertemu Hankyung aku akan berangkat sekolah, aku ingin menjelaskan sekali lagi padanya, bahwa aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah, para siswa melihatku dengan pandangan aneh, kenapa mereka semua? Batinku

BRUK !

Aku terjatuh, ada yang sengaja menyandung kakiku, lutut dan pipiku berdarah. Aku berusaha bangun,

"Ohhh, hay semua !, Pretty Boy kita jatuh, pasti sakit ! " seru Sungmin

Aku malas meladeni mereka, aku hendak pergi tapi Yesung menahanku.

"Mau kemana, kita belum selesai, " ucap Yesung. "Kau sangat hebat Heechul, kau berani sekali membohongi pangeran, berpura pura menjadi temannya padahal cuma menginginkan hartanya saja, ternyata kau licik juga Heechul, " lanjutnya

"Kalian mau apa? Kalau tak ada yang penting lebih baik jangan menghalangiku, "ucapku

"Oh..ternyata kau sudah mulai berani Heechul, " ucap Sungmin. Lalu satu persatu para siswa datang mengepungku.

"Kalian semua mau apa?"

"Memberimu pelajaran karena sudah membohongi pangeran, "

Mereka semua menghampiriku, memegang kedua tanganku dan merobek robek bajuku, memaksaku mengganti celanaku dengan rok, dan mendandaniku asal asalan dengan alat rias. Aku menangis, jujur aku membutuhkan Hankyung saat ini, aku ingin dia menolongku pada saat seperti ini, tapi itu tak mungkin.

"Mianhae Heechul…ini semua salahku….." ucap seseorang yang melihat perbuatan teman sekolahnya kepada Heechul

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku malas sekolah hari ini, aku tak mau bertemu dengan Heechul.

TOK…..TOK…..TOK…

"Masuk !" seruku

Seseorang melemparkan sebuah cd kepadaku, aku menoleh dan ternyata Zhou Mi,

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku

"Dengarkan cd itu, dan kau akan tahu, itu suara Heechul yang asli, " ucap Zhou Mi

"Untuk apa? Aku malas mendengarkannya," aku melemparkan cd itu ke meja.

BUGH !

Tiba tiba Zhou Mi menghajarku,

"Kau harus dengarkan, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal Hangeng, yang kau dengar kemarin itu hanya rekayasa, dan ini aslinya ! "

Aku mendengarkan cd itu di discman punyaku, saat mendengarnya mataku memanas, dadaku terasa sesak, aku menyesal. Aku melepas earphone yang ku kupakai.

"Kau tahu, Heechul selalu percaya padamu, dia bilang, saat kau membohonginya, dia tak pernah sesedih ini, tapi saat kau membencinya hatinya sangat sakit, " jelas Zhou Mi

Aku terdiam mendengar kata kata Zhou Mi barusan.

"Aku iri padamu Hangeng, kau punya sahabat yang menganggapmu adalah nyawa keduanya, kau sadar itu Hangeng, kau menyesal sekarang?"

Aku lalu beranjak pergi dan mencari Heechul,

Mianhae Heechul…aku menyesal…mianhae…batinku

_…..Aku berteman dengan Hankyung bukan karena uang, aku sangat tulus berteman dengannya, walau dulu dia pernah membohongiku, tapi tak pernah sedikitpun aku ingin membalasnya, aku tak pernah membencinya, karena dia adalah Pangeran Chinaku…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat sakit, hampir tak bisa digerakkan.

"Hya ! Heechul, ini punyamu?" Tanya Sungmin

Aku melihat Sungmin memegang bracelet yang Hankyung berikan untukku kemarin.

"Han – Chul, heh, tak tahu malu, bagaimana kalau ku rusakkan saja, " ucap Sungmin

Tak boleh, gelang itu tak boleh rusak, itu pemberian dari Hankyung.

"Kembalikan, "ucapku lemah

Sungmin bukannya memberikannya kepadaku malah menjatuhkannya,

"Tak mau, " tolak Sungmin

Lalu Sungmin menyuruh salah satu siswa lain untuk merusakkan bracelet itu, dia ingin menginjak braceletku.

Akh !

Aku meringis kesakitan, karena yang diinjak oleh siswa itu bukanlah braceletku tapi tanganku. Aku melindungi bracelet itu dengan tanganku. Takkan kubiarkan siapapun merusaknya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu, malah semakin kesal, dan menyuruh siswa itu terus menginjak punggung tanganku.

Aku semakin kesakitan, tapi aku tak perduli, asalkan bracelet ini tak rusak, apapun akan kulakukan, walau tanganku ini harus terluka, aku tetap tak perduli.

"Kau tetap tak mengalah Heechul, baiklah, berhenti jangan injak lagi, pukul saja, " perintah Sungmin

Siswa itupun mengambil sebuah balok kayu, dan siap menghantamkan ke tanganku, aku sudah tak mampu melawan, mataku sayu, aku sudah pasrah, aku memejamkan mataku dan…

BUGH !

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" seru seseorang

"Pangeran?" ucap Sungmin

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN ?"

Aku membuka mataku, memastikan apa benar itu Hankyung,

Iya dia Hankyung.

Kulihat Hankyung menghajar orang orang yang berada didekatnya.

"Ini perbuatan siapa? Tidak ada yang mengaku ? baiklah, Sungmin ! Yesung ! aku akan bicara dengan kalian besok, jangan lari atau kalian akan dapat masalah, " tegas Hankyung

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

"Heechul, kau tak apa apa?"

Aku benar benar sedih melihat dirinya seperti ini, tubuhnya penuh luka, seragamnya sobek sobek, mereka mengganti celana Heechul dengan rok, dan mereka juga menandani wajah Heechul dengan asal asalan, mianhae Heechul….semua salahku…

"Hankyung… "

Aku melihat punggung tangan Heechul yang terluka, "Tanganmu…."

"Mereka mau menghancurkan ini Hankyung, aku takkan membiarkan mereka melakukan itu, jadi aku melindungi ini dengan tanganku, tapi tak apa, sebentar juga sembuh kok, "jelasnya lemah sambil memperlihatkan bracelet pemberianku yang masih utuh.

Suaranya benar benar lemah, dia pasti menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Heechul kita pergi, " ajakku

Aku menggendongnya di punggungku,

"Hankyung…kau percaya padaku, " ucapnya

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, suaramu sudah terdengar sangat lemah, jangan bicara lagi, "

"Kau percaya padaku Hankyung? Kau percaya bahwa aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, aku percaya, sangat percaya,"

Aku menangis, aku menyesal telah melakukan hal itu padamu Heechul, seandainya waktu itu aku percaya padamu, kejadiannya mungkin takkan jadi seperti ini.

Aku takkan seperti ini lagi Heechul, aku janji, aku akan sepenuhnya percaya padamu.

Mianhae Heechul….Mianhae…..

Tiba tiba Heechul menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingkingku yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Sahabat…." Ucapnya lemah

"Iya…sahabat…"

Aku menangis, maafkan sahabatmu ini Heechul…maafkan aku….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>stevanie7227 :: hunter x hunter ? anime ? #AuthorDodol . aku gak punya dendam sama Heepa..dia itu kan suami ku TT^TT<strong>

**Kim Kwangwook :: sabarrrrrrr**

**Mayahahaha :: itulah manusia gampang diperdaya #NgomongApaSich . aku 7 tahun... masa gak percaya ? . gomawo ~^^**

**ma'on clouds :: nunggu angst nya ? TT^TT**

**fckmeYeChul :: ini udah kilat, kalah petir kilatnya **

**yunienie :: trus selanjutnya bayangin aku nikah sama Heechul yah**

**Enno KimLee :: iya tuch, Han gege percayaan gituh sama suara rekayasa, Han gege dodol #DiTendangHangeng**


	5. Chapter 5

**Han - ChuL "Heechul remains to be my best friend"...Part 5**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hangeng

Zhou Mi

Yesung

Lee Sungmin

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari BBF, banyak scene yang gue ambil dari sana, tapi ini MURNI PERSAHABATAN.**

**gue cuma bikin FF ber genre YAOI dan FRIENDSHIP**

**silahkan dinikmati (?)**

**Super Junior milik ELF dan KIM HEECHUL milik SAYA !**

**ok saya akui saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Heechul POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mencoba mengamati sekitar, aku sepertinya pernah kesini….

Ah iya..kamar Hankyung, ini kamar Hankyung…tapi kemana dia? Kenapa tak ada dikamarnya?

"Hankyung…." Panggilku

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku turun dari ranjangku dan menuju pintu. Aku membuka pintu dan sekali lagi ku panggil Hankyung, dan tetap tak ada jawaban.

Aku melihat lihat isi rumah Hankyung. Waw benar benar mewah. Aku belum pernah memasuki rumah semewah ini. Lalu kenapa Hankyung tak betah dirumah. Dasar orang aneh. Saat aku sedang melihat lihat tiba tiba ada yang mengagetkanku.

"Oh…annyeong…mianhae..aku hanya lihat saja kok," ucapku pada seorang ahjussi yang mengagetkanku tadi.

"Tuan Heechul, silahkan keruang makan, sarapan anda dan seragam baru Tuan sudah disiapkan, " ucap ahjussi itu

"Ne? oh iya, gomawo, " jawabku heran

"Mari, silahkan, "

Aku mengikuti ahjussi itu, dan aku sampai di ruang makan yang luas, dan kulihat ada seseorang sedang duduk disana. Orang itu tersenyum padaku.

"Zhou Mi?" seruku

"Hay Heechul…sini duduk…" ajaknya sambil menunjuk bangku disebelahnya

Aku pun berjalan dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?"

Aku melihat tanganku yang sudah diperban, "Gwenchanayo, sudah sembuh kok, " jawabku

"Makan sarapanmu, setelah itu kita baru berangkat kesekolah, " ujarnya

"Hmmm…..Zhou Mi, mana Hankyung?" tanyaku

"Dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah, "

"Ne? memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 7, "

"Pagi pagi dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah, ada apa? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Disekolah**

**Author POV**

"Masih tak mau menjawab?" ucap Hankyung yang sedang memberi pelajaran pada Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Baik , ku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang menyuruh kalian melukai Heechul sampai seperti itu?"

Yesung dan Sungmin tetap diam.

"Baik, kalau kalian tak menjawab, aku akan bilang ke Kepala Sekolah, dan minta kalian dikeluarkan, dengan tuduhan berkelahi di sekolah, bagaimana?"

Wajah Yesung dan Sungmin seketika berubah menajdi pucat, mereka takut dikeluarkan, karena itu akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga mereka.

"Masih diam? Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini, aku mau ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah dulu, " Hankyung pergi dari ruangannya.

"Chakkaman Pangeran…" cegah Yesung

Hankyung berhenti dan menoleh.

"Yang menyuruh kami melakukan itu, adalah…..Ibu Pangeran sendiri, " jelas Sungmin

Hankyung kaget, ternyata Ibunya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar, " ucap Hankyung dingin

Yesung dan Sungmin lalu keluar dari ruangan Hankyung, dan sudah ada sosok Heechul yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Heechul…" sapanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka Han?" tanya Heechul

Heechul lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan Hankyung.

TOK….TOK….TOK….

"Masuk….." seru Hankyung

Lalu seorang siswa masuk, dia masuk dengan ragu ragu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Wookie…ada apa kau kemari?" tanyaku

"Aku…..aku…..aku . aku mau minta maaf padamu Heechul, " jawabnya gugup

"Ne? minta maaf, untuk apa? Kau tak pernah buat salah apapun padaku, "

"Aku….aku yang merekam ucapanmu di cd yang kuberikan pada Pangeran, " jelasnya

Aku benar benar terkejut dengan pengakuan Ryeowook barusan.

"Apa aku punya salah padamu Wookie?" tanyaku

"Aniyo…kau tak pernah punya salah apapun padaku, "

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan Heechul, perusahaan appaku sedang krisis, dan butuh dana yang banyak, jika aku menolak, perusahaan appaku akan semakin bangkrut, " jelas Wookie

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu? KU TANYA SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU !" seru Hankyung

"Hankyung, sudahlah,….." aku berusaha menenangkan Hankyung

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, Wookie?" tanyaku

"Ibu pangeran sendiri, "

Aku benar benar tak mengerti, kenapa Ibu Han bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padaku.

"Ibu pangeran bilang dia mau mendanai perusahaan appaku agar tidak bangkrut, jika aku melakukan yang disuruhnya, "

Aku ingat, aku pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada Wookie 2 hari yang lalu….batinku

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Heechul….." panggil teman sekelasku_

_"Wookie? Ada apa?" Tanyaku_

_"Aku tak mengerti soal no 7, kau mau membantuku? " tanyanya ragu_

_"Tentu, mana bukumu?"_

_"Ehm….Mana pangeran? Kenapa dia tak bersamamu?"_

_"Mollayo, mungkin dia sedang diruangannya,"_

_"Nah ini sudah selesai, sekarang kau mengerti?" tanyaku sambil memberikan bukunya_

_Dia mengangguk,_

_"Heechul, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"_

_"Hmmm…boleh ..apa?"_

_"Kenapa kau mau bersahabat dengan Pangeran, semua siswa mengira kau mendekatinya karna uang, apa itu benar Heechul?"_

_Aku tersenyum,_

_" Aku berteman dengan Hankyung bukan karena uang, aku sangat tulus berteman dengannya, walau dulu dia pernah membohongiku, tapi tak pernah sedikitpun aku ingin membalasnya, aku tak pernah membencinya, karena dia adalah Pangeran Chinaku…." Jelasku padanya_

_Dia tersenyum, "Kau benar benar baik Heechul, " ucapnya_

_"Gomawo,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heechul?" panggil Hankyung saat usai pulang sekolah

Aku menoleh, "Iya?"

"Aku tahu hari ini banyak hal yang mengagetkan untukmu, maka dari itu, untuk menenangkan hatimu, aku mau mengajakmu jalan jalan, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya

"Tentu, tapi kita kemana?"

"Terserah kau saja,?"

Aku dan Hankyung berjalan menuju sebuah taman, kami duduk disalah satu bangku di taman tersebut,

"Aku capek, kita disini saja yah?" ucapku

"Baiklah, "

"Hankyung?" panggilku

"Hm?"

"Walau ibumu tak suka aku berteman denganmu, tapi aku ingin kita tak pernah berpisah Hankyung, selamanya tetap bersahabat, " ucapku

"Iya, aku juga sama Heechul, aku ingin kita selalu bersama, sahabat sampai mati."

"Sahabat?" aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku

"Sahabat !" Hankyung menautkan kelingkingnya denganku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba tiba hujan turun, kami pun berlari dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh, lalu kami berteduh di depan market dijalan.

"Heechul !, didepan sana ada hotel, kita berteduh disana saja, " ucap Hankyung

"Baiklah, ayo, "

Lalu kami berlari kembali menuju hotel yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Malam Pangeran, "sapa pegawai hotel

Pangeran?

"Aku pesan 1 kamar, untuk 1 malam, ada?" Tanya Hankyung

"Ada Pangeran, kamar 1315 dan ini kuncinya, Pangeran perlu diantar?"

"Oh tak usah, " tolak Hankyung halus. "Heechul, ayuk"

Aku mengikuti Hankyung, dan kulihat semua pegawai hotel sangat hormat padanya.

Apa ini hotel punyanya?

"Hm…Hankyung….ini hotel punyamu kah?"tanyaku

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Ani, " jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Kenapa tak bilang daritadi sich...?

Kami pun tiba di kamar 1315. Hankyung membuka pintunya, dan aku langsung duduk di sofa.

"Heechul, mandilah, nanti kau sakit, " suruh Hankyung

Aku tak menjawab, aku malah menuju jendela, dan melihat keluar. Diluar sana terlihat Seoul yang indah,

"Heechul…." Panggil Hankyung

"Hya ! Hankyung, kau lihat sini, "

Hankyung menghampiriku dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Kau lihat? Seoul indah ya? Kau tahu apa impianku Hankyung?" tanyaku

"Tidak, "

"Impianku adalah, aku ingin melihat Seoul pada malam hari diatas gedung yang tinggi sekali, suatu saat nanti, aku ingin mewujudkan impian itu, " jelasku

"Suatu saat nanti, aku yang akan mewujudkannya untukmu, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Nyonya, malam ini rapat dengan Dewan Direksi diundur 20 menit, " ucap Paman Huang

"Baik,"

"Malam Nyonya, Dewan Direksi Hotel belum datang, Nyonya bisa menunggu di ruangan rapat, " jelas Recepcionist Hotel

"Baiklah,"

"Dan Nyonya, Pangeran ada juga di hotel ini bersama temannya, "

"Pangeran?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku dan Hankyung menoleh ke pintu, aku mendenagr suara bel,

"Siapa ya? Hankyung apa kau pesan sesuatu?" tanyaku

"Tidak, "

"Yah sudah aku yang buka saja, "

Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu dan saat ku buka pintunya,

"Ibu Han?"

Aku diam, aku tak bisa bicara apapun.

"Heechul siapa yang dat…" Hankyung tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia melihat Ibunya ada didepan pintu.

"Ibu…." Lanjutnya

"Jadi ini? Dasar anak tak tahu diri, untuk apa kau bermalam di hotel bersama anakku, apa kau tak punya orang lain yang bisa diajak kesini? Atau kau mau buat anakku jadi seorang Gay?" ucap Ibu Han

Aku mendongak, jujur ucapannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? " seru Hankyung

"Dasar kau benar benar kurang ajar…"

PLAK !

Ibu Han menamparku, sakit ! pipiku sakit. Lalu Ibu Han bersiap menamparku lagi dan….

"Jangan pernah kau melakukan itu lagi padanya, " Hankyung menahan tangan ibunya yang hendak menamparku.

PLAK !

Ibu Han menampar Hankyung, dia menampar anaknya sendiri.

"Kau berani melawan Ibumu ? pulang sekarang !" seru Ibu Han

"Aku tak mau ! "

"Kau…."

"Maaf Nyonya, Dewan Direksi Hotel sudah datang, dan dia menunggu di ruang rapat, " bisik Paman Huang

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya, " ucap Ibu Han dan dia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku terduduk, mataku memanas, aku ingin menangis,

"Heechul. Maafkan aku, ku mohon jangan dengarkan omongannya, " ucap Hankyung sambil memelukku

Aku menangis, aku benar benar tak ingin berpisah dari Hankyung, hanya dia yang aku punya, sahabatku satu satunya.

Jangan tinggalkan aku Hankyung…..batinku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan kan?" ucap Ibu Han kepada anak buahnya

"Iya, Nyonya"

"Lakukan sekarang, sesuai perintahku barusan, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Kau mau kuantar Heechul?" Tanya Hankyung

"Ani, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau pulanglah, " ucapku

"Benar tak usah kuantar?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Yah sudah, aku pulang, hati hati…"

Akupun berjalan menuju rumahku, saat ditengah jalan, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku, tapi, saat aku menoleh tak ada orang dibelakangku. Aneh !...

Tak lama aku berjalan, ada seseorang yang membekap mulutku, hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Aku terbangun, aku memperhatikan sekitar, tempat apa ini? Dimana aku?

Lalu aku melihat ada 3 orang datang menghampiriku, mereka berpakaian putih dan berjaskan hitam, dan mereka juga membawa pemukul baseball. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan kepadaku?

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padaku?" tanyaku ketakutan

Mereka semua lalu menghajarku, memukulku dengan pemukul Baseball yang mereka bawa, aku tak bisa melawan. Karena jumlah mereka tak sebanding dengan diriku yang hanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

"Pangeran, Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan Pangeran diruangannya, " ucap Paman Huang

"Baiklah, " jawabku dengan malas. Aku pun pergi keruangan ibuku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada perlu apa? " tanyaku malas

"Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk mu, dan kau berangkat minggu depan, " jelas Ibuku

"Tiket pesawat? Kemana?"

"Kembali Ke China !"

"Apa? Tidak mau, aku tak mau kembali ke China, aku tak mau pulang, !" seruku

"Tapi, itu harus, kau harus mengurus Perusahaan ayahmu disana, "

"Aku tetap tak mau, dan kalau sudah ada yang tidak penting lagi, aku keluar, !" ucapku sambil menuju pintu

"Oh. Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadamu, " ucapnya

Aku menoleh dan Ibuku menyalakan TV dan kulihat Heechul disana !

"Apa maksudnya, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? !" seruku

"Kuberi kau pilihan, kembali ke China atau kau akan lihat dia mati !"

Aku tak tahan melihatnya di hajar habis habisan oleh anak buah Ibuku,

"Bagaimana? Sudah bisa memilih?"

Aku diam, jujur aku bingung, aku benar benar tak bisa memilih, aku tak mau jauh dari Heechul, tapi aku juga tak mau melihatnya menderita terus terusan karena aku.

"Baik, kalau kau tetap diam, "

Lalu kulihat Ibuku menelpon seseorang…

"Lakukan !" ucap ibuku ditelpon

Dan aku melihat ke TV, mereka lalu memukul kepala Heechul dan Heechul jatuh tak sadarkan diri,

"BAIK ! BAIK ! aku akan kembali ke China, kumohon jangan sakiti dia lagi, aku akan kembali ke China, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, " seruku sambil menangis

"Pilihan yang tepat, berkemaslah, dan lupakan semua tentang Korea dan juga dia !" ucap Ibuku dan dia lalu pergi

Aku menangis , kenapa harus Heechul yang mengalami semua ini, kenapa harus dia, kenapa?

Lalu Paman Huang memelukku dan menenangkanku, "Sudahlah Pangeran, jangan menangis, sudah, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Hankyung melihat Heechul terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit, dia melihat Zhoumi ada disana. Dia lalu menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Hankyung

"Dia tak apa apa, hanya belum sadar saja, " jawab Zhou Mi

"Apa aku bisa menemuinya?" Tanya Hankyung

Zhou Mi mengangguk.

Hankyung lalu masuk kedalam dan dia duduk di ssebelah Heechul, dia mengenggam tangan Heechul.

"Hankyung…." Panggil Heechul lemah

"Heechul? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Aku tak apa apa, aku baik baik saja," ucap Heechul tersenyum

Hankyung berusaha menahan tangisnya

"Hankyung, kau takkan meninggalkanku kan? Kau tetap mau jadi sahabatku kan? " Tanya Heechul

"Iya, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, "

"Kau janji ?" Heechul mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

Hankyung mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha agar air matanya tak jatuh. "Iya ! aku janji !" ucap Hankyung dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya

Heechul tersenyum, dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau istirahat saja, cobalah untuk tidur, ya?" ucap Hankyung

Heechul mengangguk. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya. Dan tidur.

Hankyung lalu keluar dan dia bersandar pada dinding, meneteskan air matanya. Dia benar benar telah melukai Heechul. Membuat janji yang tak bisa dia tepati.

Maafkan aku Heechul….maafkan aku…..batin Hankyung

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#1 minggu kemudian**

**Heechul POV**

kenapa susah sekali sich menghubungi Hankyung akhir akhir ini, dia jarang membalas smsku apalagi mengangkat teleponku, saat kutanya mengapa, jawabannya hanya sibuk. Kami hanya bertemu di sekolah.

Ada apa ya dengannya?

Aku mencoba menghubungi Hankyung untuk kesekian kalinya, dan berhasil ! dia menjawab teleponku

"Hankyung, kau kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali angkat teleponku?" tanyaku

"Berhenti menelponku !"

"Ne?"

"Jangan menelponku lagi, dan kalau bisa…..lupakan aku…..lupakan aku sebagai sahabatmu, kau mengerti,?" ucap Hankyung

"Ne? kau bercanda kan? Kau kenapa Hankyung? Apa aku buat salah padamu?" tanyaku

"Kau tak buat salah apapun, "

"Lalu, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku Hankyung?"

"Hari ini, aku akan kembali ke China, dan mungkin takkan kembali lagi ke Korea, maka dari itu persahabatan kita sampai sini saja, "

"Kau bisa melupakanku Hankyung? Apa kau bisa?"

"Aku sudah melupakanmu Heechul, mulai hari ini, aku tak memerlukan sahabat lagi, karena orang seperti aku sudah mempunyai semuanya, jadi aku tak butuh sahabat,"

Hankyung menutup telponnya, aku benar benar tak mengerti, itu seperti bukan Hankyung saja, kenapa tiba tiba dia berubah?

"Heechul, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Zhou Mi yang melihatku terdiam di gerbang sekolah

"Hankyung…."

"Ada apa?"

"Dia bilang…..dia bilang aku harus melupakannya, dan dia juga bilang persahabatanku dengannya sudah berakhir…" ucapku pelan.

Zhou Mi hanya diam.

Hatiku sekarang sangat sakit, aku benar benar telah kehilangan seseorang yang selalu melindungiku,

Aku kehilangan sosok pangeran Chinaku,

Kenapa Hankyung? Kenapa kau tega lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Maafkan aku Heechul, aku terpaksa melakukan itu, aku tak ingin kau menderita karena berteman denganku, aku tak mau melihatmu susah karena bersahabat denganku, aku tahu caraku salah dan menyakitkan untukmu, tapi aku terpaksa.

Maafkan aku Heechul…..maafkan aku…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#beberapa bulan kemudian**

**Author POV**

"Heechul…..apa kau ada didalam?" panggil Zhou Mi

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah

"Heechul…..!"

Karena tak ada jawaban, Zhou Mi memegang knop pintu dan….pintunya tak dikunci?

Zhou Mi masuk kedalam dan dia menemukan Heechul tak ada dirumahnya. Semua pakaian Heechul pun tak ada,

Zhou Mi lalu menelpon Heechul, dia punya dugaan bahwa Heechul akan melakukan hal bodoh

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heechul, dimana kau? "Tanya Zhou Mi

"Di bandara," jawab Heechul singkat

"Apa? Kau benar benar melakukan hal bodoh itu,"

"Memang kenapa? Aku akan mencari Hankyung di China, aku tahu dia tak benar benar melupakanku,"

"Heechul ! kau tak tahu Negara China, kau pun tak bisa bahasa china, "

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk bertemu Hankyung, dan kau jangan menghalangiku, terima kasih !" Heechul menutup telponnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia benar benar bodoh !" ucap Zhou Mi

Zhou Mi lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Suruh semua orang orang ku di China, cari orang Korea yang bernama Kim Heechul, lindungi dia dan bantu dia jika kesusahan, mengerti ?" ucap Zhou MI dalam bahasa China

"Dan 1 lagi, pesankan aku tiket ke China, sekarang !"

Zhou Mi menutup teleponnya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya, jika dia tahu Heechul ada di China untuk mencari Hangeng…..batin Zhou Mi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>fckmeYeChul :: kurang panjang ? ini udah panjang, apalagi yang perlu dipanjangin #PLAKPLOK<strong>

**Kim Kwangwook :: ok, next FF akan kubuat FF HaeWook #AuthorBerjanji #Eeaaa**

**yolyol :: jangan salahkan pumpkin, salahkan si Sungmin (?)**

**stevannie7227 :: oh anime Hunter x Hunter yang episode mana ? aku lope lope loch sama KILUA, dia cool, dan mengerikan. karena wajah nae yeobo Heechul itu muka sengsara, muka menderita dan muka pantas disiksa #AuthorKetawaEvil**

**Ryu :: kamu kayak komentator bola =_="**

**Enno KimLee :: oh iya kah ? ambigu ? kayaknya jiwa YAOI saya tidak bisa dirubah, mungkin saya emang berbakat di YAOI *?***


	6. Chapter 6

**Han - ChuL "Heechul remains to be my best friend"...Part 6 (Ending T^T)**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hangeng

Zhou Mi

Yesung

Lee Sungmin

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS ! , banyak scene yang gue ambil dari sana, tapi ini MURNI PERSAHABATAN.**

**gue cuma bikin FF ber genre YAOI dan FRIENDSHIP**

**silahkan dinikmati (?)**

**Super Junior milik ELF dan KIM HEECHUL milik SAYA !**

**ok saya akui saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Heechul POV**

_Ahhh…..aku tak tahu China, aku juga tak bisa bahasa Mandarin. Bagaimana ini?_

Aku benar benar tak tahu harus apa? Coba aku dengarkan kata Zhou Mi.

Aku berjalan keluar dari bandara, dan…..China itu luas, aku harus pergi kemana?

Aku juga ga bisa bahasa mandarin, adakah yang mau membantuku.

Saat aku sedang bingung mau kemana, aku melihat sebuah brosur tertempel di salah satu dinding bandara di luar. Aku melihat foto orang yang ada di brosur tersebut, aku mengenalnya.

HANKYUNG !

Iya itu foto Hankyung, kenapa ada foto Hankyung di brosur itu? Kenapa tulisannya huruf China sich? Aku kan tak bisa membacanya.

Lalu ada seseorang yang membaca brosur tersebut. Dan dia berbahasa Korea.

"Annyeong, kau bisa bahasa Korea?" tanyaku pada orang itu

"Aku pernah sekolah di Korea, "jawab orang itu

"Oh, kalau begitu, boleh aku tanya apa isi brosur tersebut?"

"Oh, iya. Disini dituliskan bahwa Pangeran Hangeng akan menghadiri seminar yang diadakan oleh salah satu penerbit majalah di China, dan ini terbuka untuk umum, jadi siapapun bisa datang, dan acaranya besok, itu isinya. " jelas orang itu

"Oh, gomawo, " ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan

Aku hendak pergi dari sana, tapi tiba tiba hidungku mengeluarkan darah,

"Akh ! mulai lagi, menyebalkan ! aku tak bawa tissue lagi, "

Memang beberapa hari setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, hidungku sering mengeluarkan darah, aku pikir ini karena efek samping benturan yang ada dikepalaku waktu itu.

Aku sibuk membersihkan darah yang ada di hidungku, lalu ada yang menepuk bahuku.

Zhou Mi !

"Zhou Mi? cepat sekali kau sampai di sini? Kau bisa menghilang yah?" tanyaku polos

"Aku naik pesawat yang setelahmu, dan aku minta penerbangannya di percepat, " jelas Zhou Mi

"Hah? Kenapa seorang pangeran bisa melakukan segalanya sich? Sampai jadwal penerbanganpun bisa mereka atur,"

"Sudahlah, kau kenapa?baik baik saja kah?" Tanya Zhou Mi saat melihatku yang masih membersihkan hidungku.

"Ani, aku hanya mimisan kok, tenang saja, sudah biasa, " jawabku tersenyum

Zhou Mi mengerutkan alisnya, dia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hya ! jangan bengong, oh iya, tadi aku melihat ada brosur Hankyung, katanya Hankyung akan menghadiri seminar umum besok, kita akan kesana kan? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hankyung lagi, "

Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum. Dia aneh !...pikirku

"Oh ya Heechul, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Zhou Mi

"Boleh , apa ?"

"Kau pernah mimisan sebelumnya?"

"Iya, setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit kan, bukankah kau juga tahu?"

"Bukan itu, maksudku, sebelum kau mengenal kami, pokoknya dulu waktu kau kecil?" jelas Zhou Mi

_Pertanyaan yang aneh ..._

"Hmmm, sepertinya pernah, dulu waktu umurku 13 tahun, aku pernah pingsan jika mimisan, kepalaku sakit dan aku langsung lupa bagaimana aku pingsan," jelasku

"Lalu,?"

"Kata omma, aku hanya kelelahan, itu saja?"

"Lalu kau seperti itu sampai kapan?" tanya Zhou Mi lagi

"Yaahh sampai aku mengenal kalian, sebenarnya aku juga sering pingsan dan mimisan, hanya saja tak sesering ini, tapi ada apa? kau aneh sekali bertanya itu padaku saat ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin bertanya saja"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya hal seperti itu, aku hanya lelah, sudahlah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zhou Mi POV**

Jangan jangan yang dibilang Dokter kemarin benar !

Ah tak mungkin !

Ku mohon Tuhan, semua yang dibilang Dokter itu hanya kebohongan, aku mohon !

Aku mengantar Heechul untuk pulang kerumahku, sebelumnya aku seudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang berdiri di depan brosur yang di bilang Heechul tadi, Heechul tak tahu bahwa orang itu adalah orang orangku yang kutugaskan untuk membantumu di China sebelum aku sampai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul POV

Aku sampai di rumah Zhou Mi yang di China, rumahnya tak kalah besar dengan yang Di Korea, dasar Pangeran !

Aku masuk kekamar Zhou Mi, dan duduk di sofanya.

Aku melepaskan lelahku sepanjang perjalanan tadi, tak henti hentinya aku memikirkan besok aku bisa bertemu Hankyung lagi, aku sangat senang.

Zhou Mi aneh, kenapa dia bertanya tentang mimisan yang aku alami tadi ?

Apa dia tahu ?

Tidak mungkin, tidak ada yang tahu selain aku sendiri...

Dan itulah alasanku kenapa aku menyusul Han kesini

Aku mau bertemu dengannya...

Untuk yang terakhir kali...

_Flashback_

_"Apa tidak bisa lebih lama lagi?" tanyaku_

_"Heechul, kau sudah 3 tahun menggunakan obat penghilang rasa sakit, kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit Heechul," _

_"Aku ? dirawat ? Dokter, aku masih pelajar ? aku ingin lulus terlebih dahulu, lagipula aku bahagia, aku punya sahabat,"_

_"Tapi Heechul, kau tak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan obat penghilang rasa sakit, " jelas Dokter Shin_

_"Aku mohon, tunggu aku hingga lulus, aku akan mau dirawat di Rumah Sakit, Dokter Shin, tolong berikan obat itu padaku,"_

_"Aku takkan memberikannya Heechul, kau bisa kemari jika memerlukannya,"_

_"Baiklah, jika Dokter tak mau memberikannya, aku bisa sembuh, tanpa obat itu,"_

_"Heechul jangan keras kepala,"_

_"Terima kasih, aku permisi"_

_Flashback End_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#keesokannya**

**Heechul POV**

Aku sudah siap untuk bertemu Hankyung hari ini. Aku benar benar tak sabar.

"Zhou Mi, sudah belum? Nanti kita terlambat, " seruku pada Zhou Mi yang masih di kamar mandi

"Tunggu Heechul, tenang saja walau kita terlambat, kita tetap bisa masuk kok, "

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kan aku ingin melihat Hankyung lebih awal,"

Zhou Mi tak tahu apa, kalau aku ingin cepat cepat bertemu Hankyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, kami sampai di tempat seminar, dilihat dari orang orangnya dan pakaian mereka, pasti yang hadir orang orang kaya semua, yah sejenis yang ada disampingku inilah ….maksudku Zhou Mi.

Lalu kami masuk dan duduk di meja no 15. ternyata meja ini memang sudah dipesan oleh Zhou Mi, tapi kapan dia pesannya?

Aku melihat Ibu Han duduk tak jauh dari tempat ku dan Zhou Mi duduk, dan dia melihatku ! aku menunduk, aku tak berani melihatnya.

Aku melihat Hankyung, dia menggunakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam, dia terlihat sangat berbeda, lebih dewasa.

_6 bulan..._

_Kau berubah Hankyung_

Ibu Han menghampiri meja ku dan Zhou Mi, dan dia berbicara padaku, " Hm, ternyata kau punya nyali juga bisa datang kesini, demi bertemu anakku, apapun kau lakukan? Mengharukan !" ucap Ibu Han

Dia lalu menoleh ke Zhou Mi, "Ternyata kau Zhou Mi yang telah membantu anak ini sampai kesini, hebat, aku salut padamu, "

Aku melihat Hankyung menoleh kemari dan dia terlihat sangat kaget mengetahui aku bisa datang ketempat ini.

Hankyung lalu berpaling, dia memandang kedepan, dia seperti tak mau melihatku lagi.

Acara dimulai, jujur agak membosankan, karena mereka semua berbahasa mandarin.

"Heechul…kau bosan yah?" Tanya Zhou Mi

"Iya, bosan, karena aku tak mengerti bahasanya, memangnya mereka semua membicarakan apa?"

"Penerbit yang mengadakan seminar ini, ingin meluncurkan artikel yang bertema Persahabatan, nah disini mereka semua mengeluarkan pendapat mereka tentang ari persahabatan buat mereka, " jelas Zhou Mi

"Ooh, " jawabku mengangguk

Acara sudah berjalan setengahnya, lalu tiba tiba Ibu Han naik ke atas panggung, membuat semua orang terdiam dan melihatnya.

"Maaf, kalau aku menganggu acara sebentar, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang tamu special, dia adalah bekas sahabat anakku, dan dia ada di meja no 15, beri sambutan untuknya, " ucap Ibu Han

Aku mendongak !

_bekas sahabat ? _

_aku bukan bekas sahabatnya_

_aku masih sahabatnya._

"Kita persilahkan dia untuk naik keatas panggung dan menceritakan apa itu sahabat baginya, "

Aku benar benar kaget dengan ucapannya barusan, dia pasti ingin mempermalukan aku.

Aku melihat Hankyung juga kaget sama sepertiku, walau dia tak menoleh padaku, tapi aku tahu dari reaksi wajahnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan, dan naik ke atas panggung. Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi, saat aku melihat Hankyung masih memakai bracelet yang diberikan padaku, aku melihat braceletku juga, aku tahu Hankyung, kau tidak benar benar melupakanku.

"Aku punya seorang sahabat, Bahasa Koreanya buruk, tapi bahasa mandarinnya sangat amat baik, Aku payah dalam memasak, tapi dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Hampir setiap hari dia selalu melindungiku dari keisengan teman temanku, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, banyak orang yang mengira aku tak pantas bersahabat dengannya, karena aku berasal dari orang yang biasa saja, dan dia terlahir sebagai seorang Pangeran, tapi, kami tak pernah takut, kami selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, kami pernah bertengkar, tapi kami saling percaya. Kami tak pernah mencoba untuk berpisah atau mengakhiri persahabatan kami, tapi…orang tuanya tak setuju kami bersahabat, dia memisahkan kami, tapi kami yakin, suatu saat nanti kami bisa bertemu kembali, karena kami percaya bahwa persahabatan yang dilandasi dengan ketulusan dan kepercayaan akan bertahan lama dan berlangsung selamanya. Kami memakai bracelet yang sama, bracelet itu menunjukkan bahwa kami masih bersahabat. Dan kami sudah berjanji satu sama lain, bahwa kami akan terus bersahabat sampai mati…."

"Ohhh…sepertinya Tuan ini sudah terlalu banyak bicara, intinya menurut Tuan ini Persahabatan itu tidak terlalu penting, kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah saja, " Ibu Han memotong pembicaraanku dengan menggunakan bahasa China, aku berbicara dengan bahasa Korea tadi, dan aku tahu dia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku, tapi aku tak perduli.

Aku turun dari panggung, menoleh sebentar ke Hankyung, tapi dia tetap tak melihatku, aku kembali ke mejaku dan aku tetap memandangi Hankyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara selesai, aku lalu mencoba menemui Hankyung, aku menghampirinya dan memanggilnya.

"Hankyung,?" panggilku

Dia berhenti, tapi tak menoleh padaku.

"Hankyung, aku kemari, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kau rindu aku Han? " ucapku ceria

"Maaf, aku tak mengenalmu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? " jawabnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku

_Dia tak mengenalku? _

_Hankyung kebohongan apa lagi? _

_Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? _

_Kenapa kau berubah Hankyung? _

_Kenapa?_

Tiba tiba hidungku mengeluarkan darah lagi, aku segera mencari toilet untuk membersihkan hidungku. Saat didalam toilet, aku tak henti hentinya menangis, kenapa Hankyung? Aku merindukan Hankyung yang dulu.

Aku menangis sambil membersihkan hidungku, lalu aku merasakan kepalaku pusing. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, aku tak mau kambuh disaat seperti ini. Kepalaku pusing dan hidungku semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah dan semuanya menjadi gelap, aku tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku benar benar minta maaf Heechul

semua kulakukan demi keselamatanmu

Aku tak menyangka kau nekat ke China untuk menemuiku

Aku juga merindukanmu tapi aku tak mungkin bisa menemuimu

maafkan aku Heechul…..

maafkan aku….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zhou Mi POV**

Kemana Heechul, aku barusan melihatnya bersama Hangeng tadi, tp kemana dia sekarang?

"Pangeran mencari teman pangeran yang berkulit putih susu itu yah?" tanya pelayan tiba-tiba

"Oh iya, kau liat dia?"

"Iya, dia bertanya kepadaku tadi, dimana letak toilet, mungkin dia kesana pangeran,"

"Oh Terima kasih,"

aku lalu pergi ke toilet, aku masuk kesana dan aku menemukan Heechul pingsan disana, dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya.

Dengan secepat kilat aku membawanya kerumah sakit, aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadanya .

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dokter, aku mau tanya, apa yang kukatakan pada Dokter tentang penyakit Heechul itu benar?" tanyaku

"Iya ! kami sudah mendiagnosanya dan itu benar, Heechul menderita kanker hati" ucap Dokter

"Tak mungkin ! "

"Heechul termasuk orang yang kuat, dia bisa bertahan selama 3 tahun hanya dengan bantuan obat penghilang rasa sakit,"

"Apa dokter bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"Seharusnya Heechul sudah dirawat satu tahun yang lalu, penyakitnya semakin lama akan semakin parah,"

Aku keluar dari ruang Dokter, aku mencoba untuk tenang, kenapa? Kenapa harus Heechul dan kenapa harus disaat seperti ini ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Zhou Mi?" panggilku.

Aku melihat Zhou Mi menangis, setelah keluar dari ruang Dokter, kenapa dia menangis ?

"Zhou Mi, kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Heechul?"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Heechul, inikah alasanmu ke Beijing?"

"Saat aku pertama kali bertemu Han, aku tak mau bersahabat dengannya, aku tak mau dia sedih karena cepat atau lambat aku akan pergi !" seruku

"Setidaknya kau beritahu aku,"

"Untuk apa ? Sudahlah Zhou Mi," ucapku sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkannya

"Heechul kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui Han, untuk yang terakhir kali,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sampai di depan Perusahaan Hankyung. Aku masuk dan aku langsung bertemu Hankyung yang kebetulan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disana.

"Hankyung, "panggilku

Hankyung menoleh, dan terlihat ekspresi kagetnya melihatku datang tiba tiba.

"Hankyung…..aku kesini menemuimu ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan, kau tahu kan aku belum tahu Negara China, kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku, " ucapku riang

"Maaf, siapa kau?" tanya Hangeng bohong

"Hya ! tak usah berpura-pura, ayo ajak aku jalan-jalan," balasku riang sambil tertawa

"Kau…." Dia menarikku menjauh dari sana. "Heechul, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya cemas

"Mengajakmu jalan jalan, "

"Tapi….."

"Aku tahu, kau takut ketahuan Ibumu kan, tenang saja, aku akan minta izin padanya, kau antar aku bertemu dengannya,"

"Apa? Kau gila, sudahlah kalau mau jalan ayo, tak usah minta ijin, " ucapnya sambil menarikku keluar

"Hya ! tak sopan ! kita harus minta ijin, ayo kau harus antarkan aku bertemu dengannya, "

"Kau tak takut apa, kalau dia melakukan sesuatu padamu, aku tak mau kau disakiti olehnya,"

"Tenang saja, cukup antarkan aku bertemu dengannya, aku yakin takkan terjadi apa apa," jelasku

Hankyung terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah, " ucapnya, akhirnya dia mengiyakan juga

Hankyung mengantarkanku bertemu dengan ibunya, saat sudah sampai didepan pintu, aku bertemu dengan Paman Huang.

Aku melihat Hankyung membisikkan sesuatu ke Paman Huang. Dan Paman Huang masuk kedalam ruang Ibu Han.

Tak lama Paman Huang keluar dan menyuruhku masuk, aku bertemu dengan Ibu Han untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Paman Huang lalu keluar meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku,?" Tanya Ibu Han

"Aku…ingin membuat perjanjian, "

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Biarkan aku dan Hankyung keluar kali ini saja, setelah itu aku takkan menemuinya lagi, selamanya. "

"Apa bisa kupegang janjimu?"

"Bisa ! setelah ini, aku takkan menemui Hankyung lagi, aku akan pergi, dan mungkin takkan kembali lagi, sebagai balasannya, aku ingin kau membebaskan Hankyung, biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, "

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Iya ! selamanya !"

"Baik, aku akan menurutinya, sekali ini saja, "

"Terima Kasih, "

Aku menangis, aku lalu keluar dari ruangan Ibu Han sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Heechul, kau tak apa apa? Bagaimana?" Tanya Hankyung cemas

"Berhasil, dia mengijinkanmu pergi denganku, ayo jalan, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami pun jalan jalan ke Taman hiburan, membeli Ice Cream, pergi ke restoran dumpling, kami menikmati jalan jalan kami.

_Hankyung, kau senang ? Mungkin ini jalan jalan terakhir kita, dan aku takkan melupakannya Hankyung, selamanya …._

Tiba-tiba penglihatanku memudar, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing.

"Heechul, kau sakit?" Tanya Hankyung

"Aniyo, aku tak apa apa, " jawabku bohong

_Maafkan aku Hankyung…..maafkan aku…_

Kami melewati sebuah studio photo, aku ingin sekali membuat photo dengan Hankyung.

"Hankyung, kita foto yuk, ayolah …" bujukku

"Baiklah, "

Kami masuk kedalam studio photo, karena ramai, aku lebih memilih photo box.

"Hankyung, kita photo box saja, ayo…"

Aku menarik Hankyung masuk kedalam photo box, lalu Hankyung menatapku.

"Heechul…..apa kau sedang sakit? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat Heechul?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh wajahku

Aku diam, aku harus bilang apa. Aku harus berbohong.

"Ani, mungkin aku kelelahan saja, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, ternyata aku tampan yah," ucap Hankyung saat melihat hasil photo box tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku lebih tampan darimu, "

"Kau tak terlihat tampan Heechul, kau malah terlihat sangat cantik, " ledeknya

Aku mencubit pinggangnya, "Berani kau bicara seperti itu lagi, aku takkan memaafkanmu, "

Hankyung hanya tersenyum. Kami berjalan kembali dan kami duduk di salah satu bangku di taman.

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang semakin sakit. Aku mencoba fokus pada penglihatanku, semakin memudar, semakin sakit kepalaku. Tanpa sadar aku meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalaku.

"Heechul, kau baik baik saja? Kau pasti sakit Heechul, sudah ayo kita pulang saja, "

"Ani…aku tak apa apa, aku baik baik saja Hankyung, "

Kurasakan sesuatu keluar dari hidungku.

"Heechul, kau mimisan, " ucap Hankyung

Aku menyentuh hidungku, benar, hidungku kembali mengeluarkan darah, aku tak boleh buat Hankyung panik.

"Aku tak apa apa Hankyung, ini…"

"Heechul, kita harus ke Rumah Sakit, "

"Aku tak mau, aku tak apa apa Hankyung, aku baik baik…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Ada apa denganmu Heechul, kau kenapa?

Aku menunggu Heechul yang sedang diperiksa oleh Dokter. Lalu Zhou Mi datang.

"Zhou Mi, Heechul kenapa ? apa yang terjadi kepadanya ? dia sakit apa?" tanyaku

"Maaf Hangeng, Heechul menyuruhku merahasiakannya padamu, "

"Apa? Katakan ! KATAKAN ZHOU MI !"

"Heechul…terkena kanker hati , "

Apa? kanker hati? Tak mungkin ?

Aku masuk kedalam ruang Heechul dirawat, aku menggenggam tangannya, dia terbangun.

"Hankyung…" panggilnya lemah

Aku hanya tersenyum

"Kau sahabatku?"

Aku mengangguk

"Aku sahabatmu?"

Aku kembali mengangguk

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untukku?"

"Iya…"

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini,"

"Heechul….."

"Aku mohon, kau bilang kau mau melakukan apapun untukku, aku minta kau bawa aku pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini, kita pulang ke Korea, kau tahu kan impianku, aku ingin melihat Seoul dari atas gedung yang tinggi, aku ingin mewujudkan impian itu, impian ku yang terakhir, kau mau kan? Hankyung….." pintanya

Aku menahan air mataku, dan menghela nafas panjang…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Kemana pangeran?" Tanya penjaga tiket

"Korea, 2 orang, "

Aku senang Hankyung mau pulang ke Korea.

"Heechul, kalau kau lelah istirahatlah, " ucapnya saat tiba di dalam pesawat

"Iya, setelah sampai, kau harus bangunkan aku, " ucapku. Lalu aku tidur di bahu Hankyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa lama kemudian…..

"Heechul….kita sudah sampai, " ucap Hankyung

Aku tiba tiba sudah berada di punggungnya dan kami sudah tiba di luar bandara Incheon.

"Aku tak tega membangunkanmu Heechul, kulihat kau nyenyak sekali, "

"Mianhae, merepotkanmu, "

Hankyung lalu berjalan sambil menggendongku,

"Kau lelah Hankyung?" tanyaku

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Kita sudah sampai di gedung yang paling tinggi, "

"Kita langsung ke atapnya saja, "

Hankyung lalu masuk dan semua pegawai memberi hormat padanya.

_Hm..ini pasti gedung punyamu…_

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kami pun sampai di atap gedung. Lalu aku dan Hankyung duduk di sisi gedung.

"Hankyung, Seoul indah ya? Seindah persahabatan kita," ucapku

Hankyung hanya diam.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau membantuku dari keisengan Yesung dan Sungmin, beberapa bulan setelahnya aku salah paham padamu, karena mengira kau telah mempermainkanku, setelah itu, kau yang membenciku, karena rekaman suaraku, tapi kita lewati semua itu, karena kita saling percaya kan? Aku senang punya sahabat sepertimu Hankyung, kau senang bersahabat denganku?" tanyaku

"Iya…sudah kau jangan banyak bicara Heechul, "

_Aakkhh... _aku meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalaku...

"Heechul….lebih baik kita ke Rumah Sakit saja, "

"Ani, percuma, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu disini, "

"Heechul…..maafkan aku, maafkan aku kalau aku terlalu sering melukaimu, "

"Ani, gwenchanayo, oh ya, kau mau kan nyanyikan lagi lagu Shining Star untukku?"

"Iya…"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Hankyung dan memejamkan mataku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_...Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love_**

**_Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo_**

**_Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time_**

**_Oh! Day by Day hangsang nae gyeote geudaega meomoolleo jweo_**

**_Stay in my heart noonbooshin Shining my love_**

**_Neul barago ijjyo hangsang geogieseo wooseumjitgireul_**

**_Ddeut moreul ohaewa iyoo eobneun miwoome himi deureodo_**

**_Deo meon goseul bwayo ije shijakijyo woolgo shipeul ddaen naege gidaeyo_**

**_Boojokhajiman geudael jikilgeyo_**

**_Sarangeun geureohke cheoeum soonganbooteo chajawa gajang gipeun gose narawa nal ddeugeopge hae_**

**_Byeonhaji anhneun ddeollim geudaeneun_**

**_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love_**

**_Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time_**

**_Shining Star taeyangboda balka haetsal gateun geudae nonbicheun naege hyooshigeul jweo_**

**_Jichyeoisseul ddaen nae mameul balkhyeo jweo Promise midgiro hae eonjedeun ne pyeoni dweyeojoolge_**

**_Noogooboda deo keun sarangeuro ni jageun eoggae gamssajoolge_**

**_Sarangeun geureohke cheoeum soonganbooteo chajawa gajang gipeun gose narawa nal ddeugeopge hae_**

**_Byeonhaji anhneun ddeollim geudaeneun…._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Baru setengah aku menyanyikan lagu Shining Star, Heechul terdiam, aku menghentikan nyanyiku dan memanggil Heechul.

"Heechul….Heechul…Heechul….." panggilku sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya

"Aku dengar Hankyung…..aku hanya tertidur….lanjutkan, kenapa kau berhenti?" ucapnya

Ya Tuhan, kupikir dia sudah….

Aku kembali meneruskan lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_...Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love_**

**_Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo hangsang hamkke halgeora_**

**_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love_**

**_Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo_**

**_Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat lagu selesai, aku merasa pelukan tangan Heechul di pinggangku melonggar, saat ku melihat kebawah, tangannya jatuh terkulai lemah dari pinggangku, aku meraih dagunya kulihat wajahnya,

"Heechul…" panggilku

Tak ada jawaban,

"Heechul…..ku mohon sadarlah, jangan pergi, "

Dia tetap tak menjawab,

"Heechul kau hanya tidur kan? Heechul….HEECHUL !"

Aku menangis, aku menangis memeluknya, aku tak mau kehilangannya….

Maafkan aku Heechul, maafkan aku, semua karena aku,…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Nyonya, yang anda minta sudah siap, ini laporannya, " ucap Paman Huang

Ibu Han membaca sebuah laporan yang diberikan oleh Paman Huang. Dia kaget setelah membacanya.

"Jadi….ini perjanjiannya…." Ucap Ibu Han tak percaya

Dia lalu jatuh terduduk, dan menangis….

Ibu Han menyesal, menyesal telah berbuat sangat kejam kepada Heechul. Semua terlambat, karena Heechul sudah pergi. Selamanya.

**_Hasil laporan diagnosa Rumah Sakit China_**

**_Nama : Kim Heechul_**

**_Positif terkena Kanker Hati_**

**_Stadium Lanjut_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#3 hari kemudian**

TOK….TOK….TOK…..

"Masuk ! " seru Hankyung

"Hay, "

"Zhou Mi?"

"Aku kesini, ingin memberikan ini," ucap Zhou Mi sambil memberikan sebuah amplop surat

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja, " ucap Zhou Mi lalu pergi

Hankyung membuka amplop itu dan dia membaca isinya.

**.**

**.**

_**Hay, Pangeran China…**_

_**Mungkin setelah kau baca surat ini, kau tak bisa melihatku lagi.**_

_**Maaf, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu.**_

_**Janjiku untuk bersahabat denganmu sampai mati.**_

_**Kau tahu, aku senang bisa mengenalmu Hankyung, walau kadang aku kesal dengan sikapmu tapi tiu tak merubah persahabatan kita.**_

_**Aku senang saat kau mengaitkan kelingkingmu ke kelingkingku, tandanya kita sahabat.**_

_**Aku bangga punya sahabat seorang Pangeran.**_

_**Aku takkan melupakan persahabatan kita Hankyung, karena sejak mengenalmu, hidupku berubah Hankyung, walau hanya sebentar, tapi aku sangat senang.**_

_**Seorang Cinderella yang bertemu dengan seorang Pangeran berkuda putih.**_

_**Khayalanku lucu yah?**_

_**Kau juga Hankyung, kau jangan melupakan persahabatan kita.**_

_**Karena di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu.**_

_**Kau dengar ? sahabatmu !**_

_**Jangan lupakan aku Hankyung, aku Cinderella-mu.**_

_**Kau harus terus ingat aku, ingat aku bahwa aku adalah sahabat terbaikmu.**_

_**Aku takkan melupakanmu, Pangeran China-ku**_

_**Sahabatmu sekaligus Cinderella-mu**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hankyung menangis membaca surat itu, dia menangis sambil memeluk surat dan foto dirinya dengan Heechul.

"Aku takkan melupakanmu Heechul, aku janji, karena kau Cinderella-ku, " ucap Hankyung terisak

Kim Heechul, kau akan selalu mengingatkanku bahwa kau adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Aku sayang kau sahabatku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>yolyol :: eh ? ampuni saya T^T, saya tak bermaksud menyiksa, hanya membuat menderita #PisoManaPiso<strong>

**Mayahahaha :: bukan YAOI tapi BoysxBoys #ApaBedanyaDes**

**yunienie :: ini BBF bukan Meteor Garden T^T . **

**Kim Kwangwook :: amin...alfatihah**

**stevanie7227 :: iya, killua itu cool sama kayak gue #Direbus**

**BUAT SEMUANYA SEMOGA ENDINGNYA TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN T^T . SOALNYA INILAH AKHIR NYA #PLAKPLOK**

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BAIK HATI MAU REVIEW**

**SEMOGA BERJODOH DENGAN BIASNYA**

**AMIN**

**#CIPOKHEECHUL**


End file.
